You'll be found TwoShot
by SweetGirl90
Summary: "-C-Connor... Tú m-me... Tú me e-encontraste. -¿Ah? Claro, Evan. Fuiste encontrado." AU Donde Evan y Connor se conocen desde antes. Advertencia: Evan x Connor.
1. I found you

**No puedo creer que los musicales me hayan arrastrado pero así fue.**

 **Puede que no actualice muy seguido, en especial porque no he visto todos los musicales de mi lista aun, pero con algo se empieza ¿No?**

 **Qué diablos ¡Disfruten este homosexual oneshot! No puedo decir mucho excepto que es un AU de la historia original.**

No servía para relacionarse con nadie, lo sabía desde hace un largo tiempo atrás.

No es que le costara iniciar conversación realmente, tampoco es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero a simple vista Connor Murphy notaba cuando los demás estaban incómodos en su presencia o trataban de evitarlo como si tuviese pegada una peste rara.

Ya ni sabía para qué se esforzaba de salir del agujero en el que se había metido si nadie se molestaba en siquiera darle una maldita mano. Que sí, él mismo sabía que no era una buena persona en lo que entraba en tal categoría, pero lo estaba intentando ¿Sí? Lo hacía paso a paso.

Lo de las drogas… No era fácil, pero se estaba despegando de ellas poco a poco, comenzando por reemplazarlas por algo menos dañino como el tabaco. Ambas cosas eran nocivas, pero en grados diferentes. Tenía que verlo como una escalera ¿Verdad? Si quisiera dar un salto en grande no duraría mucho.

Era… En cierto modo doloroso. No lo de dejar esa adicción que lo hizo pedazos, sino darse cuenta de que era tarde para reparar los lazos rotos de su familia. Ya no había nada que podía hacer o para compensar esos días en los que el efecto de esas porquerías lo volvía un animal agresivo contra otros. Dolía ser consciente de que el que los demás no notaran sus esfuerzos por mejorar fuese su culpa.

Zoe… Zoe jamás lo vería con los mismos ojos de nuevo ¿Cierto?

Y los imbéciles de sus compañeros… Bah, a ellos no podía darles muchos motivos para temerle más allá de su aspecto y rumores que se habían inventado ¿Para qué tratar de agradarles? Si esos idiotas cacareaban de miedo como si fuese a hacer un tiroteo en la escuela un día de estos.

 _Tsk… Son idiotas._

Suspiró, dejando que el humo chocara suavemente con su cara mientras seguía avanzando entre los árboles con la mirada aun fija en el papel azul ligeramente arrugado, con una dirección de email y ubicación escritos en ella, junto a un saludo.

Se había rendido con las personas hace rato, lo reconocía. Hasta hace unos meses estaba convencido de que todos los de su escuela preferían hacerse a un lado hasta la esquina del salón antes de conversar con él, pero…

" _-O-Oye, tú… Eres Connor… ¿Verdad? E-El hermano de Zoe._

 _-¿Uh? –Sacó la vista de su casillero una vez que guardó adentro un par de libros. Justo ahí en frente estaba un chico, de rostro más curvo que el suyo, pecas salpicadas por sus mejillas y cejas arqueadas en un gesto nervioso. –Sí, supongo… ¿Y tú quién eres?_

 _-S-Soy… Evan… Soy de otro curso, pero vamos al mismo año. Sé a cuál vas porque te he visto y… -Se cortó al instante, como arrepintiéndose de sus palabras. –¡N-No quiero decir que te espíe o algo así! Eso sonó muy mal. Yo solo quería decir que te he visto un par de veces y me pareciste bastante interesante ¡T-Todos somos interesantes, tú sabes! ¡Cada quien tiene sus cosas, su vida, sus problemas! P-Pero en particular… Es decir…_

 _Connor parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de procesar, lo cual le costaba un poco porque el tal Evan se corregía en todo momento y hablaba demasiado rápido como para considerarlo algo normal. Le pareció… Lindo, pero no por se confiaba. Quizá solo estaba aterrado._

 _-Oye, viejo. Tengo que ir a clases en unos minutos ¿Vas a decirme qué quieres o solo seguirás hablando?_

 _-¡A-Ah! ¡Perdón! –Se crispó, arrugando entre sus dedos y su pecho un papel que hasta ahora no había notado. Su expresión pareció entristecerse, cosa bastante curiosa. –Yo solo…_

 _-¿Sí? –Cerró su casillero, esperando con impaciencia. Normalmente sus compañeros no le hablaban a menos que fuera para fastidiarlo, como ese tipo de lentes con chistes irritantes que, ahora que se fijaba, estaba esperando a unos metros de ellos con la mirada fija en Evan._

 _Eso le enfureció ¿Ese idiota quería burlarse de él o algo así? Lo parecía, porque la forma en la que Jared forzaba la vista con ansiedad, como si esperara algo, podía creer que estaban confabulados para jugarle una broma._

 _-Yo… Nada._

 _Connor frunció el ceño, dignándose en voltear y alejarse rápido. No quería admitirlo, pero se había ilusionado un poco con el inicio de aquella conversación como para admitirlo ¿Para qué engañarse?_

 _Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba dando la vuelta por el pasillo, maquinó algo en su mente y se golpeó la frente. Había olvidado en su casillero el bendito libro que planeaba leer en clases para ignorar la charlatanería de sus compañeros mientras su profesor dormía en plena clase de historia. Por lo que se giró en sus talones y regresó de donde había venido, extrañado de ver a Evan alejándose de su casillero corriendo._

 _Gruñó, acercándose para abrir bruscamente y que de esa rejilla horizontal de la puerta se cayera un papel doblado, justo a sus pies._

 _-Pero qué… -Lo levantó, preparándose mentalmente para la siguiente burla estúpida que leería, pero… No para lo que en realidad estaba escrito prolijamente en el papel azul claro. Era el email del tal Evan, y no solo eso, abajo decía algo más._

" _ **Si alguna vez quieres hablar, o crees que podríamos ser cercanos, veámonos en el bosque pasando la autopista junto a la heladería un día de estos. Mis mejores saludos; Evan Hansen."**_

Hasta el día de hoy no comprendía.

 _Este tipo… ¿Qué pretende?_

No conocía en lo más mínimo a ese sujeto. O sea, sí, así como Evan lo había visto un par de veces según él, Connor también lo recordaba de un par de ocasiones, pero nunca habían cruzado palabra antes, ni siquiera una mirada correspondida. Eran completos desconocidos.

Aquello había sido el día final de clases, por lo cual no tuvo oportunidad de ir al día siguiente a ver a Evan y preguntarle algo al respecto. Sinceramente, no estaba en sus planes acudir o considerarlo, es decir… ¿Por qué? Ese chico estaba muy nervioso como para creer que estaba siendo totalmente honesto, ocultaba algo, lo sabía. Pero como siempre, él no era racional, y estaba aburrido. Así que un día de agosto en que no tenía nada que hacer más que ver el techo de su habitación mientras sus padres estaban fuera y su hermana salía con sus amigas, fijó los ojos en la nota sobre su mesita de noche, que seguía intocable hasta hoy, y escribió un email hacia la dirección de Evan.

"Eh, soy yo, Connor Murphy ¿Te apetece ir a esa salida en el bosque hoy?"

Pero Evan no le había contestado.

Eso le enojó, aunque no demasiado como para preocuparse por el zoquete aquel o acribillarlo a mensajes. Daba igual.

Eso sí, tenía ganas de salir afuera y fumar sin compañía, con o sin Evan. Así que no lo pensó dos veces antes de dejar la casa, en camino a los dichosos bosques, no porque esperara encontrarlo ahí, sino porque le había provocado curiosidad aquel lugar.

Era un sitio muy solitario, o al menos eso suponía a medida que se adentraba entre los árboles, donde las sombras contra la luz del atardecer teñían de un rojo oscuro cada espacio del suelo. Nada mal, aquel chico tenía buen gusto y debía admitirlo, sin embargo seguía pensando que traerlo hasta ahí no había sido más que estrategia para humillarlo, no sabía cómo, pero se hacía una idea luego de tantas películas como Carrie.

Bufó ahuyentando un pensamiento. No, no se sentía triste, solo… ¿Desilusionado? Porque aunque no conociese a Evan y no pudiese dejar de suponer que quería verle la cara de tonto, aun deseaba acercarse a alguien. Quería conocer a alguien que le hiciese sentir que no era invisible, inexistente, alguien que le hiciera sentir como si importara. No importaba quien, o cómo, solo una persona bastaba.

Y solo así… Podría dejar de ver la vieja soga de saltar de su hermana o los medicamentos del baño, pensando que con eso podría dejar todo atrás.

No le quedaba nada, en realidad, solo ese deseo. Pero cada día lucía más distante, al igual que su familia o gente a su alrededor ¿Qué podía hacer? Ojalá desaparecer fuera una opción, nadie lo notaría de todos modos.

Se apoyó contra un árbol por un momento, revisando en sus bolsillos para sacar otro cigarrillo, pero antes de siquiera escuchar el chasquido del encendedor, otro sonido lo congeló ahí mismo.

 _¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios?_

¿Se estaba volviendo loco, o eso que escuchaba a lo lejos eran sollozos? Agudizó el oído para comprobarlo, y efectivamente así era. Pero ¿Cómo? Juraba por sus benditos libros que este sitio estaba más desolado que él mismo.

Le convenía irse lo más rápido posible, escuchar sollozos en medio de la nada podía ser el comienzo de una película de terror. O tal vez solo estaba exagerando, aunque de cualquier forma le ganaba la curiosidad, y ante cualquier ataque tenía su encendedor a mano.

Esperaba encontrarse algún niño o niña perdida, era lo más lógico que se le ocurría, pero ese llanto tenía un timbre de voz de adolescente. Consideró irse antes de verse envuelto en algún problema, pero antes de eso ya estaba a una distancia que le permitía ver a la fuente de los lamentos.

No podía ser ¿Verdad…? Ese cabello corto y castaño claro, la camiseta en tono azul, esas pecas donde se deslizaban las lágrimas.

-¿Evan…?

El aludido no lo escuchó, había hablado demasiado bajo como para hacerlo. Se frotó los ojos, aun sin creer lo que estaba viendo, y no era el hecho de encontrarse al chico que lo invitó en primer lugar ahí llorando, sino la enorme rama caída a su lado y la forma antinatural en la que estaba doblado su brazo izquierdo.

-Joder, n-no puede ser ¡Evan! –Se puso de rodillas junto a Evan, quien al escuchar su voz hizo el esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y acallar un poco sus sollozos, cosa difícil soportando el insufrible dolor del hueso roto y la caída que… Desgraciadamente no acabó matándolo como había planeado. –T-Tú, imbécil… ¿Puedes mover el brazo? Déjame ver. –Trató de acomodarlo en un estúpido intento de regresar su extremidad a una posición normal, pero el solo tratar le arrancó un corto grito adolorido a Evan.

Maldijo en todos los idiomas conocidos y por conocer ¿En qué estaba pensando ese idiota?

Uno se preguntaría por qué se estaba molestando en ayudar, pero, vamos ¿Acaso era un hijo de puta indiferente? No… Él… Tampoco llegaba a ese nivel, no podía dejarlo ahí, lamentándose. Puede que el mundo no viese sus esfuerzos por volverse una mejor persona, sin embargo eso no importaba ahora mismo.

-M-Mierda, lo siento, lo siento, n-no quise… Evan, maldición ¡Evan! D-Dime que al menos no te estás muriendo ¡Di algo! –Le desesperaba solo escucharlo llorar, le hacía creer lo peor, sin embargo cuando apoyó una de sus manos en sus húmedas mejillas pecosas el chico pareció calmarse un poco, aunque aún respiraba agitadamente tratando de contener el llanto. –P-Puedes levantarte ¿No?

Lo vio intentar y doblegar ante el dolor, así que supuso en ese momento que no le quedaba de otra. Y antes de que el otro chico volviese a sollozar escandalosamente hizo firme su agarre usando ambas manos, obligándolo a verle.

-Evan… Mírame, no entres en pánico, estoy aquí ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Connor. No te dejaré aquí tirado, te llevaré a un hospital. –Ignoró su asentimiento, y se las arregló para acomodar a Evan en sus brazos a modo de "princesa". Pudo haberlo llevado del hombro, pero con solo ver el rostro ajeno deducía que no soportaba el dolor y en cualquier momento caería desmayado ¿Cómo saberlo? Le bastó con fijarse en qué alturas había estado la rama que cayó.

Se sintió bastante estúpido ¿Por eso no le había contestado el email? No podía culparlo, lo había dejado esperando por una respuesta desde hace meses, no tenía la culpa de no haber estado en casa para responder.

En el camino, Evan pareció calmarse cada vez más, y ahora podía ver más claramente sin tantas lágrimas nublándole la vista.

-C-Connor, tú…

-No te esfuerces demasiado, caíste desde muy arriba ¿Estás loco, viejo? ¿Qué clase de loco sube a un árbol sin compañía pretendiendo que no hay riesgos de caer? ¿En qué estabas pensando? –Detuvo el interrogatorio con un bufido. No tenía derecho ¿Qué se creía que era, su madre? No, su trabajo hoy solo era dejarlo a él en un hospital. Ya su madre lo regañaría por ser un imprudente, aunque… Tanta tristeza en sus ojos le hacía pensar que sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada más. –Yo… Te había mandado un email, esperaba verte aquí aunque… No de esta forma.

Evan se quedó en silencio, lo cual Connor atribuyó a que estaba aún muy aturdido como para decir palabra, y no se equivocaba, la cabeza le dolía tanto que sentía que en unos segundos caería en inconsciencia, pero no pudo permitirse eso sin antes decir.

-M-Me… Tú me e-encontraste…

-¿Ah? Claro, Evan. Fuiste encontrado.

 **Uff, qué puedo decir. Adoro "Dear Evan Hansen", me hizo llorar como perra cuando lo vi. Siempre me pregunté cómo hubiese sido si nada de lo que Evan contaba fuera mentira :'(**

 **Quería escribir algo diferente así que… Esto salió, espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. You found me

**Inicialmente iba a hacer el oneshot anterior desde el punto de vista de Evan pero cambié de parecer, pEEERO quedé con las ganas.**

 **Es el mismo contexto del anterior, pero con Evan.**

 **Amo a mi bebé manco y llenito de amorsh.**

Muchas veces se preguntaba si tenía que rendirse de seguir intentando, y desde hace unos meses lo estaba pensando más seriamente que de costumbre.

Él sabía que tenía que esforzarse el doble que las personas que lo rodeaban, se lo habían dicho siempre, pero ¿Era justo? ¿Por qué los demás podían iniciar conversación con otros de la forma más fresca posible mientras que él solo quedaba como un idiota tartamudo y ridículo que no lograba hacer un solo amigo? ¿Es que acaso no lo estaba haciendo bien? ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para deshacerse de ese terror que lo consumía desde adentro al estar rodeado de gente?

Odiaba su estúpido trastorno de ansiedad social ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien lidiara con ello? Solo quería ser como los demás, tener la facilidad de hablar con otros sin que comenzara a entrar en pánico. Pero era imposible, era como si cada mirada ajena se centrara en él y nadie más, esperando con maliciosa impaciencia a que dijera la palabra equivocada, a que cometiera un error digno de hacerlo humillar.

Por eso mismo se había resignado desde el año pasado a conseguir la atención de Zoe Murphy ¿Para qué? Ella estaba muy lejos de su alcance como para siquiera merecer una conversación de más de cinco minutos con ella. No era estúpido, a muchos les resultaba molesto y desagradable convivir con tipos como él, tipos que sudan, tienen náuseas y enredan la lengua sin quererlo en cada frase. Les resultaba insoportable, insufrible.

Ahogó un sollozo mirando sus pies balanceándose suavemente sobre el vacío. El brillo del atardecer golpeaba su rostro con suavidad aquella tarde de verano, pero no sentía calidez, se sentía frío, todo él sentía el frío de la muerte rozándolo a un movimiento.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando creyó que por una vez en la vida sería cercano a alguien?

" _Si alguna vez quieres hablar, o crees que podríamos ser cercanos, veámonos en el bosque pasando la autopista junto a la heladería un día de estos. Mis mejores saludos; Evan Hansen."_

¡Estúpido! ¡Eso es lo que era! ¿Por qué alguien como Connor Murphy querría estar cerca de un tipo como él? Si su hermana ya era mucho, entonces no entendía cómo llegó a creer que podría llegar a Connor.

Oh, Evan Hansen, siempre tan ingenuo como un niño ¿Cierto?

" _-Espera, espera, repítelo otra vez porque no puedo creer lo que acabo de oír. –Las risas provenientes de la computadora portátil de Evan subían de volumen y con él, subía la intensidad del rojo de las mejillas de su dueño, indignado de la reacción de aquel que se encontraba en la pantalla; Jared Kleinman._

 _-¡N-no puedo creerlo, Jared! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!_

 _-Woah, espera. –El chico de gafas dejó de reír repentinamente, alzando una ceja. –¿Vas en serio? ¿No es broma? ¿Connor Murphy? –No necesitó más que el asentimiento de Evan para confirmarlo. –Hombre… ¡ENTONCES SÍ ERES GAY, LO SABÍA!_

 _-¡Jared! ¡N-No soy gay!_

 _-Bueno, bisexual, me da lo mismo. –Se alzó de hombros con un gesto pícaro digno de él. –No me la esperaba de ti, tienes algo con los Murphy. Pero, no soy quien para juzgar, si fuese gay o alguna mierda por el estilo creo que Connor se me haría tan sexy como su hermana._

 _-Jared. –Gruñó Hansen, aún más indignado de la forma en la que se refería a los hermanos Murphy._

 _-Ya, cálmate, hombre. Solo estaba bromeando. Pero… Uh… Evan ¿Por qué me cuentas esto exactamente? –Conocía a Evan porque sus madres eran amigas, pero no podía decir que ambos eran tan cercanos como ellas. Aunque, conociendo a Evan, era extraño que alguien tan tímido como él admitiera a él antes que a su madre sus preferencias hacia el chico que todos miraban mal en la escuela._

 _-Es solo que… -Evan se removió incómodo en su asiento, jugueteando con sus pulgares y buscando las palabras adecuadas. –N-No quiero seguir siendo una sombra, Jared. Él… É-Él de verdad me gusta. Quiero hablar con él, decirle que quiero ser su amigo p-pero… -Cortó el habla, no había necesidad de continuar para que Jared captara el mensaje._

 _-Oh, claro, ese problema tuyo. –El joven suspiró, recostándose en su silla con una mirada vacilante sobre el techo, como si estuviese ideando algo. –Bueno, eres bastante bueno expresándote por escrito ¿Qué tal si le escribes una carta? Así evitarás el mal rato._

 _Evan lo pensó detenidamente, ligeramente sorprendido de que Jared le haya dado un buen consejo y no un comentario burlesco acerca de su situación. Le daba completamente la razón, pero aún tenía muchas dudas al respecto, pues el miedo principal antes que todo era el rechazo._

 _-Es una buena idea pero… Una carta… ¿Eso no es muy…? Como tú lo dirías "¿Muy gay?"._

 _-Ya eres gay, Evan. No tienes nada que perder._

 _-¡JARED!_

 _-Que solo bromeo. –Ahogó una risa. –Pero hablo en serio, deberías hacerlo pronto. Las clases acaban en una semana y no creo que te atrevas a buscar su dirección y darle la carta en su casa. O es dentro de estos siete días o es nunca. Y digo "nunca" porque sé que para el próximo año te arrepentirías._

 _-B-Bueno… Sí. –Evan dio un profundo suspiro. –Gracias, Jared. Eres un buen amigo._

 _El chico se mostró bastante incómodo ante esa frase, pero se evitó la brusquedad al responder. –Uh, Evan… Recuerda, solo somos conocidos. Me alegra que me hayas confiado esto pero… Solo nuestras madres son amigas._

 _-O-Oh, sí… P-Perdona. –Trató de ocultar que esa aclaración le había dolido. No quería ser dramático ni enfadar a Jared, después de todo, tal vez él tenía razón. –De todos modos, gracias."_

Se cubrió la boca tratando de callar su llanto, inclinándose hacia adelante sin temer al peligro de la altura.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Estaba siendo muy exigente con la vida? ¿Era mucho pedir un amigo?

Es que… ¿Cómo evitarlo? Connor Murphy había robado su atención todo un año entero, uno diría que mucho más de lo que hizo su hermana Zoe. No podía evitar desear con todas sus fuerzas estar cerca de aquel chico de cabellera undulada y desordenada.

Evan y Connor no eran conocidos siquiera, no iban al mismo salón en realidad, pero un día cualquiera después de clases, pudo visualizarlo por primera vez hablando de algo que ignoraba con su hermana. El solo plantar su mirada sobre ese chico alto con mirada despreocupada hizo temblar sus rodillas como un terremoto y el corazón casi le salta por la boca.

Entrando en detalles, Evan había escuchado que Zoe tenía un hermano, incluso se sabía los rumores que los estudiantes esparcían sobre él. "Drogadicto, problemático, peligroso" decían a cuchicheos, pasando el chisme al cual no le daba mucha importancia. Ya conocía la escuela secundaria, y si había algo que la representaba era que siempre habría estudiantes sin nada mejor que hacer que hablar venenosamente sobre otros sin tener la menor idea sobre sus vidas.

Sin embargo nunca pudo estar más en desacuerdo cuando sus ojos cruzaron con Connor ¿Qué rumores podían sacar de un chico que no resaltaba entre la multitud y se limitaba al silencio y tranquilidad sin hacerle daño a nadie? ¿Cómo puedes acusar esos ojos azules que no miran a nadie con malicia? ¿Cómo podrían exagerar la pequeña picardía de esa sonrisa de lado cuando los más populares entraban en conflicto? Sí, tal vez estaba siendo tan exagerado como ellos ¿Cómo enamorarse de alguien a quien apenas conoces?

Pues, para Evan, no era muy difícil. No hablaba, pero observaba detenidamente. Así como llegó a saber cosas de Zoe en unos años con solo mirar, había aprendido el doble de Connor en un año.  
Que le gustaba leer en silencio preferiblemente alejado de la multitud, que no tenía miedo de defenderse de los susurros a sus espaldas, que tenía un tono medio sarcástico y arrogante al hablar que más que resultar incómodo era agradable. No podía regresar atrás, estaba interesado y con el corazón desbocado cada vez que lo veía avanzar por el pasillo junto a él, cuando lo miraba en silencio en el receso, cuando se detenía junto a su casillero mientras acomodaba sus cosas para hablarle pero al final se arrepentía antes de que pudiera verlo y huía.

A estas alturas no se detenía a cuestionar su sexualidad, no le importaban esas cosas, no cuando ese cosquilleo en el estómago y ese sentimiento era tan dulce que quería que perdurara.

Connor era un lobo solitario, al igual que él, por eso mismo tuvo esperanzas de que hablarle no sería tan difícil.

Se estaba esforzando lo mejor que podía para sobreponerse ante su trastorno, y las emociones que Connor Murphy provocaban en él eran un obstáculo, pero… A la vez eran un impulso a no rendirse. Por eso es que lo hizo, se armó de valor toda la semana, y con un poco del apoyo de Jared, el último día de clases se decidió a entregar su carta a Connor.

" _-Vamos, viejo. Esta es tu última oportunidad para darle ese bobo papel a Connor ¿Qué estás esperando?_

 _-N-No lo sé, Jared. E-Estoy muy nervioso, me sudan las manos y los pies y-y… ¡N-No puedo hacer esto!_

 _Se quería morir con solo ver al joven Murphy hurgando en su casillero en busca de algunos libros, y dejando otros desde su bolsa. Tan lindo… Incluso cuando se concentraba en otras cosas y soplaba un mechón que caía en su ojo derecho. Sentía sus piernas temblando como gelatina y sus mejillas arder al rojo vivo._

 _-Joder, Evan. No soporté tus jotadas sobre Connor solo para verte desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Perdóname por esto, viejo, pero… ¡Ve allá de una vez!_

 _Evan estuvo por negarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Jared le dio un buen empujón que le quitó el aire de los pulmones y lo hizo tambalearse torpemente hacia adelante. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, difícilmente pudiendo decirle algo o hacerle ver su inconformismo con ese trato, pues Jared lejos de captar solo le guiñó el ojo y le alzó el pulgar mientras esperaba lejos de ellos._

 _Inhaló hondo llenándose de una pizca de valor y avanzó hacia Connor. Probablemente debió hacerlo desde el lado opuesto para que la vista de su cara no fuese tapada por la puerta del casillero, pero aun así lo hizo, preparando sus palabras con cuidado._

 _-O-Oye, tú… Eres Connor… ¿Verdad? E-El hermano de Zoe._

 _-¿Uh? –Contuvo la respiración cuando el joven de ojos azules sacó la vista de su casillero dejando un par de libros adentro y cerrando apenas el casillero para poder verlo. No podía evitar ponerse aún más nervioso que antes y tiritar de emoción y terror. Por primera vez Connor Murphy lo estaba viendo a él, le estaba hablando a él, era visible para él. –Sí, supongo… ¿Y tú quién eres?_

 _Sonrió para sus adentros, embelesado por su voz. –S-Soy… Evan… Soy de otro curso, pero vamos al mismo año. Sé a cuál vas porque te he visto y… -Pronto cayó en cuenta de la semejante babosada que había soltado ¿Qué pensaría Connor si le dijera así como así lo mucho que lo miraba? Quedaría como un acosador. –¡N-No quiero decir que te espíe o algo así! Eso sonó muy mal. Yo solo quería decir que te he visto un par de veces y me pareciste bastante interesante ¡T-Todos somos interesantes, tú sabes! ¡Cada quien tiene sus cosas, su vida, sus problemas! P-Pero en particular… Es decir…_

 _Se sentía mareado. Tal vez no fue bueno combinar su gran dificultad para socializar con su abrumador enamoramiento adolescente. Le era imposible evitar arrugar su nota entre sus manos y su pecho como si buscara aferrarse a algo para no caer, se sentía débil con la mirada clavada en el pacífico y atractivo rostro ajeno, hasta que el dueño de este habló por fin._

 _-Oye, viejo. Tengo que ir a clases en unos minutos ¿Vas a decirme qué quieres o solo seguirás hablando?_

 _-¡A-Ah! ¡Perdón! –Soltó al instante, dándose cuenta de que estaba volviendo a vacilar. Eso le entristeció ¿Cómo podía estar arruinándolo tan fácilmente? –Yo solo…_

 _-¿Sí?_

 _-Yo… -Dudó, de pronto sentía que lo había arruinado todo y sería difícil hacer que Connor aceptara su propuesta luego de un espectáculo tan lamentable. –Nada. –Murmuró con la mirada baja, optando por apartarse del camino mientras Connor se alejaba sin apuro._

 _ **Bien hecho, Evan.**_

 _Se golpeó la frente. Estaba frustrado por no haberlo conseguido ¡¿Y ahora qué se supone que debía hacer?! Connor probablemente ahora pensaba que era un rarito.  
Miró la nota, sintiendo sus ojos aguarse y su pecho presionado, pero…_

 _La idea era simplemente darle la nota ¿Verdad? Miró a todas direcciones, solo encontrando a Jared alzándose de hombros como diciendo "Hazlo, no queda de otra". Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, Evan avanzó rápidamente hacia el casillero de Connor y metió la notita entre las rejillas horizontales, pero solo pudo hacerlo a medias, porque el sonido de pasos cercanos y la voz de Connor maldiciendo en voz baja lo asustó al grado en que no terminó de hacerla caer dentro, por lo que huyó del pasillo con Jared que también estaba alejándose._

 _No se detuvo a ver si era Connor, pero sí se asomó por el pasillo a observar. No vio una expresión que delatara, sin embargo él terminó de leer la hoja y la guardó prolijamente doblada en su bolsillo en vez de tirarla, lo cual fue suficiente para que Evan se apoyara de espaldas contra los casilleros del otro pasillo y se dejase caer con un largo suspiro._

 _-Misión cumplida, querido Evan Gaysen. –Bromeó Jared a su lado, totalmente ignorado por el fantaseoso Evan."_

Rio para no llorar, pero eso solo lo empeoró.

En su momento se sintió bien por haberlo logrado, y aprendió lo que es que una chica le dé el número a otro chico y este no llame nunca.

Porque así fue, Connor no se molestó en mandarle un email para confirmar. Lo cual, a simple vista era un rechazo.

Trató de ser paciente, esperó y esperó durante meses en los que su esperanza se iba apagando tan rápido como había crecido, tanto se había frustrado por ello que no fue capaz ni de soportar el comentario inocente de su madre diciendo que debería intentar salir más ahora que eran vacaciones, terminando por encerrarse en su cuarto silenciosamente.

Revisaba el computador cada vez que podía, pero nada. Hasta que en agosto, aterrado por volver a pisar la escuela llena de gente, supo bien qué hacer.

" _Querido Evan Hansen._

 _Hoy será un buen día, porque hoy dejarás todo el dolor atrás, visitarás tu bosque favorito y le dirás adiós al mundo. Esperemos que tu madre te perdone por esto._

 _Sinceramente, yo."_

Estaba… Cansado.

Estaba harto de levantarse cada mañana sabiendo que le esperaba otro día en el infierno donde sientes las miradas acosándote, y donde no podría volver a distraerse y olvidar por un mísero segundo gracias a que su mente se centraba en ese amor imposible. No podría, estaba solo ahora. Estaba cansado de que su madre no estuviese en casa, porque si bien no le gustaba preocuparla, deseaba un abrazo cuando lloraba frente al espejo del baño. Estaba cansado de sentir que la única persona que no era de su familia y era más cercana que cualquiera rechazara su amistad.

Estaba harto de él mismo, de ser cobarde y patético, de desagradar tanto a los demás. Ya no lo deseaba más, no quería seguir atormentándose por las cosas tan simples de la vida como ordenar comida por teléfono, cruzar palabra con un profesor, preguntarse cómo conseguiría trabajo y se mantendría en unos años si no era capaz ni de hablar coherente con las personas.

Odiaba recordar que su propio padre lo había abandonado y no sabía ya nada de él.

Nunca sería aceptado.

Nadie lo miraría. Incluso si era tan visible y real entre la gente ellos no se detendrían a verlo, era como estar golpeando un cristal de ventana y que nadie te oiga o vea.

 _Si caigo… ¿Haré algún sonido? ¿Alguien me encontrará?_

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa amarga, era lo último que se preguntó antes de sentir que la rama en la que estaba sentado se rompía bajo su peso.

Gritó de la sorpresa y el miedo, no se supone que tenía que caer desde esa altura, no era suficiente. Lo comprobó cuando tocó dolorosamente el suelo y todo su cuerpo golpeó la tierra.  
Eso no hubiera sido un problema, de no ser porque la altura si bien no fue suficiente para borrar su alma de la faz de la tierra, sí lo dejó inmóvil.

Y eso no era lo peor, sino sentir el punzante e insoportable dolor que se concentraba en su brazo izquierdo, doblado de una forma que con solo verla causaba escalofríos. Trató de moverlo, pero eso lo empeoró.

 _P-Por qué… ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

Ni siquiera podía suicidarse correctamente ¿Eh?... Qué patético.

-¿H-Hola…? ¿Hay alguien…? ¡A-Alguien…!

Y pasaron minutos, llamando sin resultado. Él no podía levantarse por su cuenta, el dolor era tan fuerte que no se lo permitiría. Estaba solo, y lo único que le quedaba era ahogarse en llanto entre el daño físico que había provocado y su aun ridícula existencia que no había podido eliminar.

 _Alguien… Mamá… Jared…_ _ **C-Connor…**_

No pudo notarlo en ese instante, el sonido de su propio sollozo y el dolor le impidieron notar que sus súplicas fueron finalmente escuchadas.

-… ¡Evan!

Evan apenas pudo dejar de llorar escandalosamente, tratando de abrir los ojos. Ahí estaba él, el mismo chico de larga cabellera castaña, uñas pintadas de negro, y en ese momento lindo gesto alterado. Era Connor, y no era falso.

-T-Tú, imbécil… ¿Puedes mover el brazo? Déjame ver.

Se hubiese preguntado qué hacía él ahí, o cómo es que había llegado, quería hablar, pero antes de eso su acompañante trató de regresar su brazo a su posición normal sin previo aviso, lo cual le provocó un dolor tan fuerte que desató un llanto aún más fuerte. Jamás había experimentado ese dolor, no lo soportaba.

-M-Mierda, lo siento, lo siento, n-no quise… Evan, maldición ¡Evan! D-Dime que al menos no te estás muriendo ¡Di algo! –La voz de Connor y su suave tacto en su mejilla lo hizo reaccionar. Detestaba tener que contener las lágrimas o los sollozos, pues provocaban una rara hiperventilación en él, pero era eso o no ser de ayuda. –P-Puedes levantarte ¿No?

Escuchando la sugerencia de Connor, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero el dolor que lo empujaba al suelo lo hacía sentir pesado como plomo. Qué idiota fue al pensar en un método tan impreciso para morir.

 _Inútil… Patético… No puedes hacer nada._

Poco pudo volver a entrar en pánico, pues la firme y tranquilizadora voz del joven Murphy sonaba en el momento correcto para calmarlo.

-Evan… Mírame, no entres en pánico, estoy aquí ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Connor. No te dejaré aquí tirado, te llevaré a un hospital.

 _Connor…_

Él era tan delicado al cargarlo en sus brazos como si fuese del cristal más frágil del mundo, incluso si no era cariño lo que había de por medio, Evan encontraba imposible no verse refugiado en la calidez de Connor y la suavidad con la cual lo acomodaba contra su pecho para llevárselo a donde pudieran atenderlo. Su respiración se había calmado, y las lágrimas aún caían de sus ojos, pero en un grado mucho menor.

Siempre había deseado esto, aunque… En un contexto diferente, por lo cual era una pena que ocurriera así. No sabía qué pensar, había muchas preguntas rondando en su cabeza, pero todas se disolvían con un solo pensamiento clave.

 _C-Connor… Connor me encontró… Connor…_

-C-Connor, tú…

-No te esfuerces demasiado, caíste desde muy arriba ¿Estás loco, viejo? ¿Qué clase de loco sube a un árbol sin compañía pretendiendo que no hay riesgos de caer? ¿En qué estabas pensando? –Evan bajó la mirada, sin ánimos para contestar. Eso… No podía decirlo tan fácilmente, le dolería admitirlo frente a la persona que aún quería con todas sus fuerzas. Era penoso, pero no tanto como lo que oiría. –Yo… Te había mandado un email, esperaba verte aquí aunque… No de esta forma.

Se quedó callado, sintiendo un ligero golpe de euforia ¿Connor había respondido? ¿Había aceptado su invitación? Así que después de todo no fue rechazado, simplemente… Fue un poco tarde. Oh, tonto Evan. De cierta forma esto lo hacía sentir un idiota, un débil y exagerado idiota, pero la otra parte de sí se sentía feliz.

Alguien quería su compañía, alguien se estaba preocupando por él.

Y antes de caer desmayado quería hacérselo saber, pero solo pudo pronunciar unas palabras y escuchar una respuesta.

-M-Me… Tú me e-encontraste…

-¿Ah? Claro, Evan. Fuiste encontrado.

 **Los amo demasiado, NO PUEDEN CULPARME POR ELLO.**


End file.
